


For the Very First Time

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: A little doodle of Neville and Hermione's first smooch! The flowers in the background are asters - September's birth flower.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fuck Your Gender Roles





	For the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/gifts).



> Wishing you the happiest of birthdays, M! I had a ton of fun drawing these two cuties and I hope you like it! You are such a warm presence in fandom and I was so delighted to contribute to this little birthday collection <3


End file.
